


A Sea of Doubt

by Nabulos



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabulos/pseuds/Nabulos
Summary: Alucard finds himself on a boat with his two partners, Trevor and Sypha, and has to deal with the shenanigans that ensue.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Sea of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/gifts), [rainingWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/gifts).



> Done as part of a writing challenge with my friends. Our goal was to include the Castlevania trio on a cruise ship and incorporate the word "armistice."

A horn blares into the sky, as if to cast away all sense of serenity for the sake of frivolity. On the less than placid ocean is ported a boat, or rather what Trevor Belmont has informed Adrian Tepes as a “Cruise Ship”, and on it awaits “fun and relaxation” as Sypha Belnades has informed Adrian Tepes. Adrian Tepes does not look forward to being on a boat along running water for the duration of a week, informs Adrian Tepes to the others.

“Of course, the vampire has a problem with having fun,” Trevor snides, hauling an obscenely ill-packed luggage bag onto the gang-way of the ship.

“I am not opposed to fun, you hedonist,” retorts Adrian, rolling his eyes. “I just know I must be mindful around running water.”

“No vampires have died to running water in centuries. And plus, oceans don’t run! You’re just scared of not being able to brood,” defies Trevor Belmont in his Belmont-y way.

“Boys, boys, do we _have_ to fight every time we do _anything_?” Sypha rightfully complains, carrying alongside her a moderately sized luggage bag.

Trevor puts his opposite hand up, yielding to his better, and continues his way onto the ship. Sypha follows behind, shaking her head at the whole situation. Adrian stands at the base, painfully aware of the line that is slowly growing behind him. He takes one step onto the gang-way and some ancient instinct yells at him. His toes lift before he steels himself and stakes his foot’s purchase on the wooden plank. _Here goes nothing,_ he thinks to himself. One foot follows the other as he strolls up into the reception, his two bags in either hand.

At the top the three are greeted by a portly fellow, his hairline receding, and his laugh lines encroaching on the space agreed to upon as being for the ears. In so many words, he welcomes the trio, compliments Sypha, informs Trevor of the no fighting policy, and compliments Adrian. With a wave of his well worked hand, the guide directs the three of them up a stair, down a hall, and stops before a set of double doors. There’s a peculiar trepidation in the guide before he opens the doors and reveals a captain’s suite, fit with two couches, a writing nook, a grand view of the aft of the ship, and one large bed. The guide coughs at the last bit of information, for whatever reason, and entreats the trio to settle in and join the crew for the setting off in an hour.

“Well then,” exhales Trevor tossing his trunk to the floor, “Let’s make ourselves at home.”

“Yes!” replies Sypha clapping her hands together, “Let’s!”

“Yes...” states Adrian keeping his arms to his side, “Let’s.”

* * *

The first day is composed neatly of some exploration of the ship, a tour of its engine by the engineers, and an explanation of the activities aboard. It comes to the surprise of Adrian that the activities are not limited to simple games of chance and conversations in the dining hall. Quite opposite to the bare itinerary he has read about in his father’s trove, Adrian hears of puzzles aboard the ship, a hunting game, an on-board bath and pool, entertainment by some rather well known (if not to Adrian) popular artists, and the like. As the whimsy catches his eye, so too does the mischief in Trevor’s. _Some juvenile prank does his mind conjure_ , posits the half-vampire to himself. Waving away the impending shenanigan, he turns to Sypha and asks what may it be that she would like to do.

The Speaker turns the question in her head, placing a delicate finger atop her chin as if to direct all her energies to this question. “I suppose listening to some music may be fun. We haven’t done that before!”

A small bow is Adrian’s response, turning a smile to her, before turning to Trevor, who’s picking away at his teeth with his finger. “Will you join us, Belmont?”

“It would be my pleasure,” he replies, “Wouldn’t miss you two for the world.”

An honesty in the response catches Adrian off-guard, but there is something sly in this Belmont. Adrian _will_ be keeping his eye on him. But, be that as it may, the trio retreats to their suite and changes into some more formal clothes. Adrian into a three-piece suit of well-maintained fabrics (tailored by a seamstress from his father’s closet). Sypha into a beautiful loose dress, with sleeves that drape from the bicep down to her waist. Trevor in a dashing button down with fitted pants. The trio lock their arms as they walk down to the entertainment “lounge” where the performer will be.

They find their seats without trouble, within several feet of the singer’s stand, and turn to one another to chat, much as the rest of the room. Trevor recounts how when he was younger there was once a passing troupe of actors who had sought asylum within his family’s estate. According to him, it was a fun two days of endless laughs and merriment, though they did make a mess. The story delights Trevor and Sypha so much that Adrian can’t help but laugh along with them. Sypha too has a tale she recounts, of when she had entered a town in a country well known for its ‘drama,’ a word which draws her eye to Adrian who immediately feels a tad embarrassed. She continues on about how at every other corner was another small group of minstrels and bards competing for the coin of passersby. Sypha nearly cannot stop laughing before she can explain what it was that humored her so, but eventually explains how a bard had ‘Poem Dueled” another bard, with children crying “OHHH!” at every barb. The laughing fit drew the attention of the other patrons and Adrian desperately tries to calm the others down, but he too can’t stop laughing.

It is only when the clacking of shoes on board does their demeanor settle, viewing the singer make her claim on the stage. In moments, her voice makes whatever clamor remained to become hushed silence. Adrian sits attentively, simmering in the melody, holding Sypha’s hand as the singer mounts her gravitas. The song continues lustrously for minutes, which feels like hours and seconds all at once, before resting itself in the silence it had originally created. The audience draws to their feet and applaud her talents. With grace, the singer departs the stage and is replaced by an individual calling herself the event manager. She explains that the next piece will be something special they are trying for the first time, something they call “Cooperative Singing.” It is immediately hated by Adrian.

“Starrin’ center stage is the immaculate Gunter Ahburg, sensation of lower Wallachia. Beside him will be _one of you!_ ” she exclaims, pointing into the crowd.

Before Adrian can sink any further into his seat, Trevor throws his hand into the air volunteering the partner. In the briefest flash of murder, Adrian gets pushed along by an enthused Sypha towards the stage. Stumbling to his full height, he feels the tug of the hostess bringing him by the wrist to the stage. He tries to center himself when she abruptly hands him a piece of parchment. She explains that it’s enchanted to highlight the part of the song that must be sung. The adrenaline grips his heart tight as the music begins to play and he looks into the darkened room, catching the glints of every eye looking back at him. Using a technique he learned from the library, he focuses on his friends and tries to carry along with this wicked plan.

Adrian draws a breath. Holds it. Keeps track of the beat. Exhales. The parchment draws a purple outline around the first word and he speaks it as he guesses it should be spoken. Panic catches in his throat. It’s wrong, of course. So the next word he tries to match the singer more accurately. Not quite, but better. The next phrase comes along and it flows much smoother off his tongue. Soon he catches the melody in his heart and sings to his friends, allowing no other to enter the bubble he has created to keep himself calm. His nerves steel, but seeing Trevor’s mouth agape and Sypha’s eyes wide worries him something fierce. He struggles to keep it together as the room quiets and all he hears is his own voice rattling in his head. That is, until an instrument solo appears in the song. Adrian takes the moment to suck in the air from the room and try to re-center, but the hostess has other plans.

“And now, from th’ interlude, we bring another!” she says, shuffling off Mr. Ahburg. “How about you?” She brings up a patron and gives Adrian a round of applause as he steps back into his seat.

His heart won’t stop racing as hands wring each other. He can’t help but shoot a dagger’d glare at Trevor. “How could you embarrass me like that!?”

“Embarrass you?” Sypha reels, “Adrian, you were _amazing_! I can’t believe we’ve never heard you sing before. So beautiful!”

“Truth be told, I _was_ trying to embarrass you, but,” Trevor turns away, “You were really good.”

A wave of relief descends down Adrian at the sound of the praise, but his upset at the hunter’s mischief remains. There will be revenge.

* * *

The sun rises shallowly through the windows on the third day. Adrian finds himself intertwined with the others, and slowly maneuvers his way out of the bed. With a stretch, he dons his clothes and looks through the ship’s schedule. Gliding his finger down the list of things, he ruminates upon any mischief he can cause, but alas his mind is not so suited for trouble as his companion. Giving a soft sigh, Adrian looks towards the other two, now embracing each other, and allows the serenity to take him. _Perhaps trickery can rest_.

It would be some minutes after that the others rise and ready themselves for the day, and a few hours after that when stewards pass through the way to announce this day’s scavenger hunt. Trevor, in his gusto, invites himself to ‘hunt’ for these items, much as the scavenger he is. Then, as if electricity exciting electrons, Adrian is struck with an idea.

“I too shall join in this hunt,” he declares, “The items are hidden in puzzles, correct?”

“Aye, they are,” the steward responds, “Here is the list. Each section be divided into point-worth. They who have the greatest points shall be hailed today’s huntsman!”

“You two aren’t going to make this unbearable, are you?” Sypha says, giving a worried eye between the two boys.

“Oh, absolutely not,” replies Trevor.

“Would not dream of it, Sypha,” claims Adrian.

She seems to accept it, though when she turns to head towards the dining area it does seem she shakes her head.

“You’re going down, Tepes,” sneaks in Trevor.

“As often is the case, Belmont,” replies Adrian, “you are wrong.”

In a flurry of handsomeness, the two disappear into the ship, Adrian digesting every ounce of the highest tier puzzles. The first one seems tricky, if you’re Trevor, and Adrian determines that it’s referring to the bridge of the ship. Passing through the guests, the scholar dashes in brisk steps and finds himself in short order in front of the bridge’s door. Before him stands a steward, who rewards him for his cleverness, and gives him the item. With a ‘thank you’, Adrian steps back into the hunt.

The next puzzle involves something mechanical, _perhaps the engine?_ Knowing that Trevor will be acting with more brashness than he himself, Adrian moves and thinks at the same time. _Maybe something more specific, like a crankshaft?_ The thoughts flicker through his mind. _Or is it a misdirect, and deals with the mechanics themselves?_ He keeps his heading and finds another stewardess beyond the entrance of the mechanics’ quarters. _It was!_ He stops and explains the answer, to which the stewardess happily delivers the item.

“Are you okay?” the stewardess asks, “You seem a bit out-of-breath.”

“I am fine,” he huffs, “Thank you.”

The next puzzle deals with water. _Running_ water. Instinct kicks in, but the fear must be pushed out. Adrian _must_ win this. And so, he navigates deftly through the decks to find the- “Belmont?”

“Oh, hey butt-munch,” he replies, “I’ve got item 1, onto my next. How many do you have?”

Adrian takes his two out of his pouch.

“Y-you are unbelievable,” states Trevor before running into the crowd.

The next puzzle is far simpler, something Trevor plucked from the dining hall. So, it’s the final one that draws the tension to Adrian’s neck. _What could be both a delicacy of a foreign land, as well as something present in a much larger bowl?_ He tosses the question like salad in his mind, pacing the ship in his accelerated step. _Duck? Is it a duck in a pond? Is it something more metaphoric? Is it-_ A splashing arouses his attention and he spies some children playing with some form of long tubular object in the pool. _No. It can’t be._ Pivoting hard on his heel, Adrian flashes towards the pool noodle. His step is delicate to avoid crushing the boards beneath him, but not so delicate to not scuff them. He nears the pool when a stretch of towel whips into his vision and snatches one of the noodles from its hostler. The scholar’s eyes snap to the prize thief, Trevor. His eyes dart to the terrified steward on the opposite end of the pool and he smiles. _Tactical error, Belmont._ Adrian grabs a different noodle and delivers the riddle’s answer, receiving the final high point item.

“Wow! You two really are into this hunt,” the steward chuckles nervously, “you should go to the winner’s announcement at the front of the ship.”

“Ah yes, the winner’s announcement,” says Adrian. “We should go there, shouldn’t we, Treffy?”

“Eat shit, Tepes.”

“No, you.”

* * *

The afternoon of the fourth day finds the trio at the pool that was the sight of Adrian’s victory the day before. The scholar himself is outfitted in a pair of long trunks and practicing his front crawl in the pool. Sypha lounges in a long one-piece bathing suit besides the pool, planting herself into a book. Trevor is suspiciously nowhere to be seen.

As if airing Adrian’s thoughts, Sypha asks, “Where _is_ Trevor?” not looking up from her book.

“Couldn’t possibly tell you,” he confesses pulling up to the edge of the pool, “He said he was to be here shortly after our arrival.”

“He better not be doing something stupid,” she responds.

“Knowing our Belmont, stupidity is a possibility,” Adrian snarks.

Sypha rolls her eyes, which causes the vampire to wonder if it was Trevor or himself that she was directing it to. But the moment’s introspection is broken when the sight of a tanned man in the least possible amount of swimwear appears in his periphery. The sheer display of skin is gaudy. _B_ _ut let not shame overcome a Belmont_ , thinks Adrian. When the man finally rounds Sypha, she turns red and immediately slaps his bare belly.

“Trevor! What _are_ you wearing? Or! Why _aren’t_ you wearing!?”

“Hey, less swimwear means less to clean, right?” he responds ending with a grin so smug that it’s almost cute.

Sypha throws her face into her book and grumbles something under her breath.

Trevor decides that his first venture will be to the pool proper and to challenge Adrian to a race. Most challenges he has no hesitation to take part in, but he knows his swimming is not the best. Sure, his mother encouraged him, but there was something in his father’s caution that he inherited, so he’s never been able to do well. _But this is Belmont. I will win_.

Adrian puts his back into it and moves as fast as he can, but forgets to breath and gets caught coughing water one lap. The next, Trevor has a child in his way, and the lap is forfeit, not a victory Adrian accepts. One lap goes to Trevor, but the follow up goes to Adrian. Another set and they find the victory order reversed. Again and again they lap and neither takes a strong lead. They draw to the edge and huff.

“Okay, how about who can hold their breath the longest?” asks Adrian.

“You’re on.”

Without a moment’s delay they sink to the bottom of the pool. Adrian stares at Trevor, who stares right back. The glare grows and the tension heightens. A bubble escapes from Trevor. Adrian smiles, accidentally releasing a bubble of his own. Soon the two desperately try to keep as much air as they can. The blue of their faces begin to match the blue of the water, and soon they both begin scrambling for the surface, breaching it with force. As they gasp violently, Trevor lets out another challenge, “Ca-cough-cannon-huff-ball. Cannonball.”

“How -huff- absolutely -huff- juvenile,” pants Adrian, “You’re on.”

The two of them set off to the diving board. Slowly they ascend the ladder to the first level, which Trevor bypasses entirely, forcing Adrian to go to the next high one, which makes Trevor go to the top, which makes Adrian meet him there. The two inspect each other before letting out one last set of insults before jumping off. The air rushing past him invigorates Adrian. Mid-fall he turns to Trevor who looks just as elated, and Adrian tries to record this moment to memory. _It will bring me happiness for time to come_ , he thinks. The moment disappears as the two splash hard into the water, sending a wave of water up into the air, and they sink deep into the pool.

Adrian breaches the surface and laughs hard, gripping Trevor as he gets out, and resting on the edge of the pool. They rest, that is, until they look up a pair of legs, a torso, and a _very_ cross face. Standing there is Sypha, dripping from head to toe, her book wet as well.

“You two! Are! Un-be-lievable! UGH!” She throws her fists down beside her and turns away sharply, walking back towards the cabin. Leaving distressed silence in her wake.

With sudden clarity, a sea of doubt cascades over Adrian. The memories of the past few days present themselves to him; from the teasing, to the pranking, to the upstaging...

Adrian breaks the silence, “Do you suppose we?”

“Ruined this vacation for her? Yeah.”

“We’re a pair of-”

“Ballsacks? Yeah.”

“Shall we end this war?” comments Adrian.

“End? No,” answers Trevor, “A truce?”

“Armistice... Armistice suffices.”

The two slowly sink into the water, bubbling water with their breath.

* * *

It took a bit of work, most of the day, and some discussion with the first mate, but Adrian is able to secure his half of the plan. He stands in their suite, where Sypha has decided to avoid for the day, and taps his foot in anticipation. Trevor finally appears, with various flowers and such in hand. He sets them to the side and eyes Adrian.

“What? I’ve got the stuff and cleared the spot. You’ve got the reservation, right?” Trevor asks.

“Yes, yes,” answers Adrian, “Also I’ve secured the other part of our arrangement. How goes trying to speak to her?”

Trevor turns away, “She won’t even piss in my direction. She’s real upset.”

The scholar lowers his face into his hand and gives a small shake of his head. “I knew I should have done it myself,” he mutters. “Alright. I shall speak to her, you get the rest of the preparations ready. I will ensure her timely arrival.”

“Got it!” Trevor acknowledges, running to get the various items strewn about the room.

“Oh, and please put something nice on. Like that vest with the pattern on it. Perhaps the pair of dark slacks. They’ll suit you.”

“... Thank you. I will.”

* * *

“Look, I understand you and Trevor have your weird hate-love relationship, but I just wanted to relax,” says Sypha, lightly pushing Adrian away.

“I recognize that Belmont and I have a vitriolic love, but it was never meant to upset you. Surely you understand that?” he urges. “I know a simple apology won’t suffice, so perhaps some quality time would be in order? Would you like some dinner? Something quiet? Just us?”

Sypha turns her eyes towards her friend and it unsteadies him. She gives him a look over. He tries to present earnestness in his conviction and it seems to hold. She turns fully towards him and holds his hand, “Alright then. Dinner. Where will we be eating?”

Adrian smiles wide, perhaps wider than he intended, and replies, “Oh that will be a secret! But we should change into something nice. Will you join me back to the suite?”

She gives a nod and the two slowly make their way to their room, enjoying the other’s company.

* * *

Their arms linked, dressed to impress, Adrian and Sypha walk towards the rear of the ship. As they near the deck, Adrian places a gentle hand on Sypha’s eyes. “To keep the surprise. You must understand,” he implores. He guides her to a seat and slowly removes his hand.

Before her, as planned, is a well-set table, with a candle and a pair of chairs. Beyond that is a small stage where the singer from the other night stands before them, preparing her voice. Beyond that still is a gorgeous sunset, already in its journey into the sea. The sight catches Sypha so off-guard that she jumps a bit at the touch of Trevor placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, Sypha,” he says, “about all the troubles. We thought it’d be nice to give you a proper apology. He came up with the idea.”

“And he came up with the location and entertainment. We are both very sorry,” adds Adrian, bowing.

It seems that she does not know what to say nor do. She sits, her eyes flitting between the two men in her life and the scene presented to her. She folds her hands on her lap and closes her eyes. With a small cough she says, “Well. Good. I’m glad you two made up and decided to... to do... wow.” She opens her eyes, “You really did all this? For me?”

“Of course, Sypha,” replies Adrian.

“We love you,” completes Trevor.

She draws the two of them down into an awkward hug and invites them to take their seats. “The singer’s probably getting restless!”

Adrian takes his seat on one side of her, crossing one leg over the other. He spies Trevor sitting on her opposite side and looking uncharacteristically bashful. Sypha sits radiant in the center, gleaming with delight as she grips the hands of her two men. The singer begins her song and a steward comes asking what they would like to eat. The requests are quickly given and the trio are left to a pleasant evening, just them alone together.


End file.
